Walking Away
by LoverandaFighter
Summary: Rated T because I'm paranoid. Alternate ending to season3 finale. Also, I didn't like how easily Tara took Jax back after he cheated on her and told her she wasn't family, and jax doesn't know about the baby yet in my story. First fanfic, so please review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so sorry if there are any mistakes. PLease review. Tell me if I should continue. This is my first fanfic, so it might be not so good. **

Salazar pulled Jax into the room and threw him down in the chair. "Stay," he ordered, the whole time looking at Jax while pointing the gun at Tara. Jax tensed up when he saw all the bruises and scrapes that Tara had. Jax starts speaking to Salazar. "Let her go. You want me. Just let her walk out of here," Jax starts to say as he begins to get up.

Salazar points the gun back at Jax while holding the knife at Tara. "Sit the hell back down! I'm the one making the decisions around here, and I say you watch her die, then you die," Salazar yells.

Seeing that Salazar is momentarily distracted, Tara kicks him in the shins and Hale grabs Salazar's knife and stabs him with it. Salazar, fighting Hale off, is tackled by Jax. They struggle, and Salazar manages to escape and runs down the hallway of the office building. Jax picked up the knife and gun that Salazar dropped. He starts to hand the gun to Tara, but she spits out venomously, "Just go. We didn't need your help anyways."

Jax starts to hand her the gun again, but she shoves it backed towards him. Jax tries again, but all she does is look at him and say, "I thought I told you to leave."

Defeated, Jax then runs out after Salazar and pushes his feet as fast as they could go. His heart is racing, pumped with adrenaline and pain, pain from Tara's rejection. He finally finds Salazar in a hallway, a dead end. Salazar points a fire axe he stole at Jax. Jax still walked closer, determined to get near him. "Get back!" Salazar screamed, obviously fearing for his life.

"It's ok man. We can cut a deal. We want you alive to keep the drug business open. It's alright. We'll protect you," said Jax.

Salazar slowly threw the fire axe on the ground. Jax, seeing this, is suddenly, out of the darkness, filled with rage. "He really thinks that he's so easily forgiven? After how he almost killed Tara? No. He doesn't get that," Jax thinks

Jax rushed towards Salazar with the knife and stabs him in the gut, the whole time looking him in the eye. Salazar falls to the ground dead. Jax heard the ATF agents coming, so he cuts his own arm with the axe to make it seem as if Salazar attacked him.

Tara sat in the office room, still chained to the pipe with Hale. A SWAT agent entered the room. "Are you two alright?" the agent asked.

"Were fine. Where's Jax Teller? The man they sent in for the hostage exchange?" Tara asked nervously. She might be terribly mad at him, but deep down, she still cared whether he lived or died.

"He was attacked by Salazar and was forced to kill him. Teller is going to hospital now. He just had a few cuts and scrapes," replied the agent, eying Tara suspiciously.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you please unlock us?" asked Hale.

The SWAT agent unlocked their handcuffs and led them out of the building. Tara lingered back as they got to the building's entrance, not wanting to see the crew, especially Jax if the ambulance was still there. She peeked her head out and saw that there was no ambulance and half the club was gone. Jax was gone. Tara walked quickly alongside the ATF agent to the police car where she too would be taken to the hospital to check for any injuries. As she piled in, she saw Gemma look and see her. Gemma's eyes widened, as if asking if Tara was okay. Tara just nodded her head and looked away, not looking back as the police car drove off.

Tara arrived at St. Thomas' ER a few minutes later. She walked in with the ATF agent and went to the front desk. "Excuse me, we need her to get checked out. She was just released from a hostage situation and we need to see the extent of her injuries," said the agent as the nurse was filling out paperwork.

The nurse looked up, and was surprised at what she saw. "Dr. Knowles?"

"Yes. I need to be checked out to see if I have any internal bleeding, hemorrhages, infection, you know the drill," replied Tara.

"Right away."

The nurse motioned for Tara and the ATF agent to follow her down the hall to a room. Tara sat down on the bed while the agent stood in the corner. "A doctor will be right in with you," said the nurse as she left the room.

Tara breathed in deeply, worn out from the day's events. Suddenly, five SAMCRO members passed right by her door, including Clay, Opie, and Juice. Tara's face went pale, hoping that they wouldn't just turn their heads and inch and see her in here. The ATF agent noticed her pale face and asked, "What's wrong?"

The agent turned his head to look out the window in the door, but they were gone. "Nothing. I'm just a little tired," replied Tara.

"Oh, alright," said the agent. Tara could tell he didn't fully believe her.

There was a knock at the door, and Tara froze. What if it was a member of the crew. What if it was Jax? A doctor entered, reading a chart.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sanders. Dr. Knowles," the doctor said, nodding to Tara. "And you are . . . ?" the doctor asked, looking skeptically at the ATF agent.

"I'm Agent Paul Fields. I'm Dr. Knowles' protection duty," Fields replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Protection duty? Tara what's going on?"

"I was held hostage in an office building by some crazy drug dealer. He wanted to escape the country."

"What? Tara! How did that happen?"

"I have no idea. He just followed me as I was driving Maureen home. She managed to escape unscathed."

"Alright, well I better check you out."

Dr. Sanders started probing Tara's bruises to check their tenderness. Tara winces in pain. As Dr. Sanders was bending towards Tara and taking her heart rate, Tara whispered in her ear, "I need to know if the baby is alright. "

Dr. Sanders looked up surprised, but just nodded her head in understanding. Dr. Sanders turned toward Agent Fields. "Because of doctor patient-privilige, I'm going to have to ask you to stand outside. Please."

Agent Fields looked at Tara, who nodded as if to say that everything was all right. Agent Fields went and stood outside. Dr. Sanders pulled the ultrasound machine out of the closet and turned it on. Tara's heart was racing. "Calm down Tara. Everything is going to be alright," said Dr. Sanders, seeing her anxiety.

Dr. Sanders rubbed the jelly on Tara's belly and turned the machine on. She started rubbing the stick over Tara's belly, looking for a heartbeat. A fast, thumping noise starting coming through the room. Tara breathed in quickly, momentarily stunned at hearing her baby's heartbeat for the first time. Dr. Sanders started pointing out the baby in the screen. "See, there's the heart," Dr. Sanders said.

She turned off the machine and handed Tara the printout of the ultrasound. "Is there anything else you need me to check?"

"No. I just need to get bandaged up and given some _" Tara replied.

Dr. Sanders started wrapping her hand and then her ribcage. "Remember, don't wrap these too tight. You don't want to put too much pressure on the baby."

Dr. Sanders helped Tara off the hospital bed. She went to the door to let Agent Fields back in. Tara thanked Dr. Sanders and was escorted out by Fields. As Tara got back into the police car, she locked eyes with Gemma who saw her through the hospital doors. Gemma starts walking towards the door, but Tara shakes her head no and continues to get into the car. They drive away, and Tara doesn't look back. If she does, she won't be able to keep going.

The whole club was sitting in the ER waiting room, anxious to see that nothing was wrong with Jax. Jax walked through the ER doors, bandages on his head and arm. When he entered, the whole club stood. Jax went right up to Gemma. "Where's Tara?"

Gemma looked him in the eye and lied right through her teeth. "I don't know baby."

"How ironic," Gemma thought to herself as she pulled Jax into an embrace. "Baby. He doesn't even know. Does he really even need to know? Yes, he does, but she should tell him."

Gemma pulled back from their hug. "We need to get back to Abel, kay baby?"

"Let's go," Jax said. He went up to Clay and hugged him, along with Opie and Tig. They walked out of the hospital, Jax leading the way.

Jax sat on the couch holding Abel close to him as Abel slept. His mind had been on Tara the whole day. Where was she? There was a knock at the door. Jax got up from the couch and answered it. Two ATF agents were standing at the door. "Mr. Teller, we need to ask you a few more questions about what went down today on Main Street."

Jax, always nervous to have feds in his house, let them in. He directed them to the dining room table. "I'll be right back. I need to put my son down for his nap," Jax said directing to the hallway to the nursery.

After he laid Abel in his crib, Jax peeked into his mom's room. "Mom, two ATF agents are here," he whispered. "Don't leave this room."

Gemma looks up at him and nods. "Make sure you tell Clay. We don't want any miscommunications."

Jax walked back down the hall and sat at the opposite end of the table where the agents sat. "Mr. Teller, I'm going to cut to the chase. We need to know why Dr. Tara Knowles would be captured. You two are in a romantic relationship, correct?"

"Yes. She is my girlfriend."

"Do you know why she would captured?"

"No, I have no idea. I was told it was random."

Jax was nervous. He couldn't them know how deep involved Salazar was in the heroin trade they had going, or that Tara had been captured as retaliation for Jax killing Salazar's gang leader. "Are you sure about that Mr. Teller?" asked one of the agents, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Absolutely. "

"Well sorry to bother you," said an agent as they got up to leave.

"Wait," said Jax. "Do you know where Tara is? I haven't seen her all day."

The agent turned around to look at Jax. "I'm sorry, but we're not at liberty to say."

"What?" yelled Jax.

"Have a nice day Mr. Teller." The agents closed the door as they left.

The interrogation room was small. The walls were cream, and the paint was peeling in certain spots. Tara sat at the brown wooden table and waited. It seemed like she'd been waiting for hours. Finally, the door opened, and Agent Stahl entered. "Nice seeing you again Tara."

"As I said before, it's Dr. Knowles," Tara growled.

"Well, let's get down to it . You were held hostage by a man called Salazar. Now why did he choose you? Why not some other doctor? Why not one of the Sons? Oh, that's right, they just conveniently happened to be in Ireland while you were held hostage."

"I have no idea why Salazar kidnapped me, and this has nothing to do with Jax or the Club."

"How long are you going to keep telling yourself this Dr. Knowles? When are you just going to wake up and realize that Jax and the rest of the Club are just using you to take care of their problems?" fumed Agent Stahl.

"As I said this isn't about Jax or the Club. Jax and I aren't even together anymore! I have no idea why Salazar captured me! Are you happy now?"

"No, Tara, I'm still not happy. I don't have everything I want. I want the club in the palm of my hand," Agent Stahl said as a smirk spread across her face.

"Well I can't help you with. Remember, I'm not with Jax anymore."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I think I'll be leaving now." Tara stood and walked right past Agent Stahl, out of the interrogation, out of Charming, out of Jax's life.

Jax was drinking a beer at the dining room table, holding his head in his hands. Where was Tara? Was she alright? Jax looked up when he heard a car pull up into a driveway. He runs to the door and saw Tara getting out of the car. "Tara!" he said as he ran out of the door to her.

Jax stopped right in front of her, at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, he wanted her back, he needed her, he loved her. "Go away Jax," Tara spewed, not meeting Jax's eyes.

Tara shoved her way past Jax into the house. "Gemma!" Tara yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Vashti415, Running-Wild22, HappysHitwoman, sasgirl, jaceyb1, and kas19

Hey everyone! Hope your holidays were great!

(Flashback)

""As I said this isn't about Jax or the Club. Jax and I aren't even together anymore! I have no idea why Salazar captured me! Are you happy now?"

"No, Tara, I'm still not happy. I don't have everything I want. I want the club in the palm of my hand," Agent Stahl said as a smirk spread across her face.

"Well I can't help you with. Remember, I'm not with Jax anymore."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I think I'll be leaving now." Tara stood and walked right past Agent Stahl, out of the interrogation room, out of Charming, out of Jax's life."

* * *

Gemma awoke with a start as she heard Tara yell her name. She practically ran out of their bedroom and through the hallway to the front room. "Oh, Tara, baby, I'm so glad you're alright," Gemma said as she enveloped Tara into a tight embrace.

Tara hugged Gemma back tightly. The beginnings of tears started to glisten in Tara's eyes. Jax stood their awkwardly, his head down with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans (He tends to do that a lot. I noticed it as I rewatched some of season 3.) Jax looked up tentatively, unsure of what to do. He met his mother's eyes. Gemma looked at Jax as if saying, "You better fix this," but at the same time saying, "Everything's going to be fine."

Tara broke their embrace. "Gemma, where's Abel?"

"In the nursery. He missed you."

As Tara walked into the nursery, she smiled as she saw her little boy for the first time in what seemed like forever. Tara picked little Abel up and held him close to her she moved back in forth, humming a lullaby. "Screw Jax," Tara thought. "I love Abel. He is my family. Jax may not want to be a part of my family, but Abel definitely is."

Jax stood in the door for a while, Tara not noticing him there. He watched the love of his life, a woman he so badly hurt, hold his son, his only treasure in the world. How could he of told her that she wasn't apart of his family? Of their family? He had just wanted to protect her, but he ended up hurting her more. Yet, she was kidnapped and attacked by Salazar because she was with him. Jax didn't know what to do? He couldn't protect her when he was with her, but he couldn't protect her when they're no together either. He was useless.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara finally turned around just as Jax started to walk out of the doorway of the nursery. "Where do you think you're going? Or did you forget we need to discuss a few things?" Tara questioned, fury, hurt, and anger all burning in her eyes, most of all anger.

Jax saw it in her eyes when he turned around. She was furious with him, and she had every right to be. Behind all that fury, Jax saw a little of the hurt, which he had caused no less.

Tara sat down in the rocker by the crib and started rocking back and forth, cooing at Abel. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Jax, she looked up at him. "You said to me once that I wasn't apart your family. Well, you're right Jax Teller, I'm not. I'm not apart of your family."

"Tara . . . I,"Jax started to reply but Tara held her hand up, cutting him off. "Let me finish Jax, then I'll go."

Tara put her hand back down and continues speaking. "You are not my family Jax. I was wrong ever to think that. You may not be, but Abel definitely is. I love Abel. Whether you like it or not, I've helped raise him so far. I've been his mother. When I move back to Chicago, I will keep correspondence with Gemma on him and come and visit when I can. I know I have no legal rights to Abel, but if you object, I will fight to be able to adopt him."

Tara then stood up and put a sleeping Abel back in his crib. As Tara walked out of the nursery, she turned back to Jax and said, "Oh, and in case you haven't figured this out, when I said I was moving back to Chicago, that also means we're over."

Tara slowly closed the door to the nursery and walked down the hall to find Gemma.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma was standing on the back porch when she heard Tara slide the screen door open. Gemma immediately wrapped her arms around Tara. "Hey baby, how are you doing?" Gemma asked.

"Fine I guess, considering I'm going back to Chicago, pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's kid. Other than that, I believe I'm doing alright," Tara answered. Tears started to appear in her eyes and she wiped them away. Gemma was silent for a moment as she let go of Tara. "So you're really leaving him?"

"What other choice do I have? We're over. Why else would I stay in Charming? I can't stay here. I won't."

"Did you tell him about the baby?"

"No. I don't really think he deserves to know right now. As he said, I'm not apart of his family. What makes this baby apart of it? I could forgive him cheating, yes. But the rejection?"

"Tara, listen to yourself! This is a child we're talking about. There's a little life growing inside of you! Regardless of what you believe Jax's true feelings are about you, you know that he would take responsibility for this child!" Gemma nearly screamed.

"I know that Gemma. I just can't have him taking responsibility of this child because he has to, but because he wants to, and I'm not about to force that onto a man. I'm not gonna beg anymore."

"You could at least tell him!"

"No!" Tara almost yelled. "You don't get it do you? I want Jax to want to be with me, but . . . he doesn't."

Tara looks down and finally succumbs to the tears she'd been holding in for the longest time. Gemma wrapped Tara in another hug and held her until Tara finally stopped crying. Tara wiped her eyes, squeezed Gemma's hand, and said, "I'll call you when I book my flight."

Tara closed the screen door behind her and left Gemma to her cigarette. She grabbed her purse from the couch and walked out of the house. She got into her car and started her car. A few miles down the road, Tara noticed something in the corner of her rearview mirror.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I don't know whether to have it be Stahl or Jax. Maybe Opie? I'm open for suggestions. Actually, please suggest. I'm coming up a little blank.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for all the suggestions, they were great.**

Tara kept driving. As she drove, she checked her rear view mirror. The van was still there, even after a mile. Someone was following her. Tara started getting fed up with all of it; with Jax, with Stahl, with being pregnant. She just wanted it to end. Realizing that they'd been discovered, the van pulled over. Tara got out of the car and walked over to the black van. The windows were tinted and prevented Tara from seeing who was inside. Tara knocked on the driver's window. No reply. Tara knocked again. Nothing. Tara pounded her fist as hard as she could on the window. Slowly, the driver's window rolled down. Tara found herself face to face with Tig. "Tig! Juice! What the hell do you two think you're doing following me?"

"Uh. . . um. . ," stuttered Juice, obviously not wanting to anger Tara further.

"Look, what he's trying say is that we're here to make sure you're alright," said Tig.

"What? Jax and I are done with. The club needs to leave me alone," fumed Tara.

"Uh, Tara, Jax wasn't the one who sent us to follow you. Clay was. He wanted us to make sure you were alright," Tig said quietly.

"What? What the hell?"

"Uh, yeah he told us to make sure you got home safe and everything."

"Well, incase Jax didn't inform you, I'm no longer apart of his family, of the club. As I said, we broke up."

"Come on Tara, we still care about you. Jax does too."

"Well, I'm leaving anyways."

"What? Tara, you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Let's head back to the clubhouse. I need to tell Clay."

Tig just followed Tara's lead and drove behind her to the clubhouse.

* * *

Tara pulled up next to Lyla's car. Juice and Tig got out of the van not long after. Tara slammed her car door closed and walked to the garage. She slammed the door of the clubhouse open and went to find Clay.

Tara knocked on the door to Clay's office. "Come in," Clay replied.

Tara opened the door and walked inside. Clay looked up in surprise. "Tara, what are you doing here? You should be at home!"

"Clay, just for your information, I don't need Tig and Juice following me, let alone a protection detail from the club."

"Idiots. At least I didn't send the prospects."

"Clay, that's not the point! I'm not apart of this family anymore! I don't need your protection!" shouted Tara.

"Tara, you will always be apart of this family. Because of us you were kidnapped and beaten. I don't now what Jax would of done if you had died."

"He probably would of gone and found Ima. Clay, we're over. I. . .I still love him, but he doesn't want me. I don't really care if he slept with Ima. I can forgive him for that, but telling me that I'm not apart of his family? That it was my fault that Abel was taken? He has no idea the wait upon my shoulders it has been? How could I choose between two children. . ?" Tara whispered the last sentence.

"Two? Wait, Tara, are you meaning to tell me. . ?"

"I found out the morning Abel was taken and Half-Sack was killed."

Clay rested his head in his hand and sighed. "I'm leaving for Chicago in a few days," said Tara.

Clay looked up highly surprised. "Tara, you cant do that to my son. No matter what he tells you, you're still apart of his family and he still loves you."

"Look, I've already said all of this to Gemma. I just need to go home."

"Tara, Even if what I say isn't true, Jax would be a father to the child."

"Too bad he won't have the chance." And with that Tara walked out of Clay's office.

Tara left the clubhouse in a hurry. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into Lyla and Opie. "Sorry," she mumbled and continued to rush by.

Opie and Lyla exchanged glances. Lyla followed Tara out to her car.

"Tara, honey, is everything alright?" asked Lyla.

Tara whipped around. Lyla could see that Tara's eyes were rimmed in red, fresh tears pouring out from them. "No! Nothing is alright. I, I have to go," yelled Tara.

"Tara, what is it? You can tell me anything. Is something wrong with the baby?"

Tara started sobbing. Lyla wrapped her arms around her as she cried. Lyla and Opie made eye contact through the window Opie was standing in. Opie motioned his head as if to ask, "Everything alright?" Lyla shook her head, "No."

Lyla let Tara cry for a little while longer. "Honey, why don't I drive you home and stay with you for a little while? Would that be alright?"

Tara simply nodded, "Yes."

Lyla drove Tara home in her Prius. By the time they had gotten to Tara's house, she had stopped sobbing, but a few glistening tears still streamed down Tara's cheeks. They got out of the car and went inside. "Honey, why don't you go lay down and I'll come bring you something to eat, ok?" said Lyla.

When Lyla entered Tara's room with the bowl of chicken noodle soup she couldn't help but pity her. Tara was crawled up in a ball facing away from the door. It seemed as though she'd had a really hard day. It made Lyla feel weird seeing Tara cry like that. Tara was always the strong one, like Gemma. Tara would be the one to take care of Lyla. Now, Lyla was taking care of her.

Lyla set the tray down on Tara's lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lyla asked.

Tara shook her head, "No."

"Ok. Call for me when you're done eating then. Get some sleep once you've finsihed."

A few minutes later Lyla came back and picked up the tray. As she exited the room, she heard Tara call to her. "Lyla," Lyla turned around. "Thank you."

Lyla simply smiled and shut the door behind herself.

* * *

Jax had been sulking for long enough. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to Clay. Jax hopped on his bike and rode to the clubhouse. When he saw the Cutlass there, his heart skipped a few beats. Was Tara there? Maybe this was his chance to talk to her. Jax lept of his bike and practically ran inside. "Clay!" he yelled.

Clay walked out from his office. Jax jogged up to him. "Clay, is Tara here? Have you seen her?"

"No, she's not here," replied Clay.

"Why is the Cutlass out front then?" demanded Jax. "Dammit, Clay, don't lie to me. I need to see her!"

"What makes you think you have a right to see her?" replied Clay back curtly.

"Clay, please come on. I need to see her."

The begging tone in Jax's voice caught Clay's attention. Jax was never one to beg. "I guess really does feel bad," thought Clay.

"Lyla drove her home."

Jax ran out of the clubhouse and quickly started his bike. He needed to see Tara as soon as he could.


End file.
